Abnormalities
"Every Abnormality may not have a reason to exist, but have an intention to exist." '' - Singing Machine's Flavour Text '''Abnormalities' are, as their name suggests, various abnormalities found in the world that cannot be explained by conventional means or modern day science, while also giving off irregular amounts of power. They are given classification via letters and numbers, while also being given nicknames akin to their appearances and abilities. Various Abnormalities are sent to Lobotomy Corporation in order to be studied and used for power supplication of the facility as well as other unexplained uses of said power. They range on a danger scale, and their effects can be classed into color-based types. They are one of the main features of the game and also considered as the 'Main/Recurrent Enemies' of the game. All the Abnormalities are different and can set a different threat in-game. The entities or Abnormalities which can't be contained in containment rooms and appear around the facility, are called Ordeals. These creatures usually appear as part of random events during the Qliphoth Meltdowns. Basic Information The Abnormalities possess different aspects in-game, from information to effects. This section will explain the basics of them and most features that the Abnormalities share. Containment: Abnormalities are contained in 'Containment Units', zones where they reside at the start of the day in passive states. The containment units are all the same. The Abnormalities contained are divided into the different departments available, usually housing 4 to 8 Abnormalities per Department in their units. At the start of most days, the player must choose one Abnormality to add to their facility, usually from a selection of 3. The Containment Units display the name of the Abnormality and the Qliphoth Counter (initially "?") at the top, their Risk Level (If unlocked) and amount of PE-Boxes collected at the top left, and at the left side a bar that fills when work is performed, displaying the amount of PE and NE-Boxes produced. At the middle is the Abnormality, to which player can assign works by clicking on the room. Works and Interactions: The main interaction with the Abnormalities are by sending Agents to their containment rooms to perform one of the four works available: Instinct, Insight, Attachment, and Repression. Depending on the work preference and other stats, the Abnormality will produce an amount of E-Boxes. PE-Boxes are positive energy that will be collected at the end of the task and added to the Energy Quota, while NE-Boxes are negative energy that is discarded as a 'fail work', which will also damage the employee working with the Abnormality. Encyclopedia/Information Section: Any PE-Boxes collected at the end of the task will also be added to the respective to be used as 'points' to unlock information about that Abnormality and its equipment. The PE-Boxes of the Abnormality are saved permanently over days and new games, as well any information unlocked. New Abnormalities don't possess any information unlocked and only their Subject Number will be displayed for their name. To access their Information Tab, the player must click on the name of the Abnormality while in the Management Phase or their portrait while in the Deployment Phase. There are 4 sections of information, each one unlockable by spending PE-Boxes. Depending of the Risk Level, the cost of the sections will change. The sections are: * Basic Information: Unlock the basic info of the Abnormality, including Name, Portrait, Subject Number, Risk Level, E-Boxes, Range of Mental Results, Attack Damage and Damage Type. It will change the current name of the Abnormality's containment unit and display its Qliphoth Counter, if it has any (Otherwise, shown with an 'X'). * Managerial Works: Helpful notes that inform about the effects and 'rules' to handle the Abnormality. This can be information about the Qliphoth Counter, work preferences, harmful effects, breaching abilities and others. There can be multiple Managerial Works to unlock, each one displaying different information of the Abnormality. * Work Preferences/Favor: A list of 4 minor sections that unlock the overall preferences of the respective work, showing the Success Rate for the each 5 level of that work, depending on the stat level of the employee performing that work. When selecting an employee to perform a work on an Abnormality, the overall Success Rate of the work will be shown as: Very Low, Low, Common, High or Very High. If the Work Favor of the respective work is not yet unlocked, the Success Rate will remain hidden and classified as 'Unknown.' * Escape Information: Display the Qliphoth Counter, its initial count or with an 'X' if not using it; and the defenses of the Abnormality if it's able to breach, escaping from their containment and needed to be re-contained by 'Suppression Work', sending employees to attack the Abnormality until its HP drops to 0. The defenses show their vulnerability against the 4 types of damage: Red, White, Black and Pale. Observation Levels: When unlocking completely one of the sections, it will grant an Observation Level, up to 4 levels. Each level can grant an increase of Success Rate/Chance or Work Speed, depending of the Abnormality. Unlocking Observation Levels also add Entries to the Abnormality's Story, which can be access at the top left of the information tab of the Abnormality. The Story Tab cover entries about descriptions, explanation of effects, related events, interviews and other information linked to said Abnormality. E.G.O. Equipment: The E.G.O. Equipment is unlocked along, but not limited to, the Observation Levels of the Abnormality. There are 3 types of E.G.O. Equipment: Weapon, Suit and Gift. The equipment needs PE-Boxes as a cost to be manufactured once unlocked, which then later can be equipped by Agents during the Deployment Phase to fight off and resist more bigger threats. Weapons change the Damage Type and value that an Agent deals, as well the Range and Firing Speed. Suits change the defenses of the Agent against the Damage Type that they receive. Multiple Gifts '''can be equipped by a single Agent, as long as they don't occupy the same slot. They can change an Agent's stats, giving a slight buff or adding extra effects in certain conditions. These aren't manufactured but given randomly (chances range from 1% to 5%) by the Abnormalities when finishing work. '''Qliphoth Counter and Anomalous Effects: Abnormalities are entities that possess unusual abilities that can harm or benefit employees and/or the facility. This vary from simple Healing to breaching containment. A way to measure the triggering of a effect is via their Qliphoth Counter, which, when reaching a number (usually 0), will trigger its ability. Most abilities will include the Abnormality breaching the containment unit. However, not all the Abnormalities use the Qliphoth Counter to use their abilities. Unused Qliphoth Counters are marked with a 'X' instead of a number. Abilities may also be triggered by Work Results, PE-Boxes collected, Stat Levels and work performed. Breaching Abnormalities need to be suppressed to be returned to their containment units. If neglected, they can cause major harm in the facility or lessen the amount LOB Points earned when ending the day. Tool Abnormalities Tool Abnormalities are another type of Abnormality that are used. These Tools, unlike other Abnormalities, are added to the facility every fourth day of the six days. The Tools don't possess work preferences but a single work to use them. In most Tool's subject numbers, their type is 09 (With one being 07). Tools give positive effects, like healing, energy production or Stat boost, among others, often for a cost. They are divided into 3 types: Single Use Tools: Tools that give a single and instant effect upon being worked with an Agent. These Tools have a 'Number of Uses' to unlock their information. Continuous Use Tools: Tools that have a constant work use that can be cancelled when ordered again. These Tools have a 'Time of Use' to unlock their information. Mounting Tools: Tools that an Agent equips upon use. When equipped, they grant their effects to the Agent. To return one of these Tools, simply click on the Tool's containment unit. Agents can only equip 1 Tool at a time. If the Agent equipped with a Tool dies, it will be returned to the containment unit. They are also returned at the end of the day. Depending on their type, their Observation Level and the way to get information about them is different. The main information unlocks its name, portrait, subject number and tool type. Logs unlocks entries and story related information and the Methods unlocks information about the Abnormality, like its effects and ways to use it. Classification Code Their details are encoded in their classification, following the given order: The first letter classifies its origin (F'airy Tale, '''T'rauma, 'O'riginal, 'D'onator), the second number classifies its type (1 for humanoid, 2 for animal, 3 for religious, 4 for inanimate object, 5 for machine or artifact, 6 for abstraction or amalgamation, 7 for breaching tool, 9 for tool), the third number acts as a unique code for the Abnormality, which doesn't repeat between Abnormalities; and the last letter (Only for Legacy) is for the risk level classification (Z for ZAYIN, T for TETH, and so on). In effect, a player knowing this, specially the third number, can get a huge jumpstart on information about the Abnormality. List of Released Abnormalities A list of '''unreleased abnormalities can be found here. Current= |-|Legacy= Trivia * They are notably similar to, and inspired by, the various Special Containment Procedure objects from the SCP Foundation. * Poor Screenwriter's Note, Hammer of Light and Price of Silence are Legacy Abnormalities that weren't brought back into the new version. * Each of the damage types is the same color of one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ** RED for the red horse of War. ** WHITE for the white horse of Conquest. ** BLACK for the black horse of Famine. ** PALE for the pale horse of Death. category:Abnormalities